


Quiet Time

by Tiptapricot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson has long luxurious hair, Domesticity, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot
Summary: Barbara spends a nice evening with Dick before patrol.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a little doodle of Dick one of my friends did. Wanted to practice writing shorter stories and I think this turned out pretty well!

It had been a quiet night all things considered. Barbara arrived at Dick’s apartment just after six with her work things, ready to settle in for a long night of supervising patrol. She usually would’ve just stayed at the cave, but it had been a slow week for crime and an evening curled up under a mountain of blankets sounded much nicer than damp stone and bats. 

Dick helped her get set up on the couch before going to take a shower, leaving Barbara to her own devices. By the time the clock hit six forty, the coffee table was cluttered with soda and pizza boxes and the radio was playing sugar pop on low volume.

Barbara was halfway through her third slice when Dick stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of lavender scented steam. His hair was up in a towel with another wrapped around his waist and he walked leisurely past her to his room, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

“You know that’s going to seriously screw up your wood floors right?” She called over her shoulder, pulling up the city’s alert grid on her computer. There was a muffled shout of  _ “Sue me!” _ through the door and Barbara chuckled.

Dick emerged a few minutes later in full costume, minus the mask, his hands busy trying to pull his hair back.

“You good?” Barbara asked.

Dick grunted around the hair tie dangling between his teeth, his brows furrowed in concentration. She watched him try to pull a few stray hairs in only for a larger section to slip out and swing unceremoniously in front of his face. He sputtered and tried to flip it out of his eyes, before sighing and letting the whole thing go all together.

He dropped the hair tie into his palm and pushed his hair back, smiling sheepishly. “Actually, mind giving me a hand after all?” He asked.

Barbara grinned, scooting back on the couch. “Get over here you dork.”

Dick kneeled in the space in front of her, handing the hair tie back and closing his eyes. Barbara ran her fingers carefully over his scalp, gently collecting his hair in her palm. He hummed softly, leaning back into the touch. She smiled softly and kissed the crown of his head, finishing the ponytail with a few twists and a tug to tighten it. 

When she was done, Dick turned to face her, leaning in for a kiss. It was smooth and sweet, just like he was. Nothing pushy, nothing hard, just intimate and warm. After a moment he chuckled, the vibrations making her lips tickle.

“Mmm, what’s so funny mister?” She asked.

“You taste like pepperoni.” He murmured.

Barbara snorted and leaned back. “My my, Boy Wonder, aren’t you the romantic.”

Dick smiled like a child on Christmas morning, all eyes and cheeks.

“I get it from you.” He said.

The punch to the shoulder might’ve been a bit harder than she intended.


End file.
